RWBY Drabbles
by Empress and Protector
Summary: Just a collection of RWBY drabbles. Will be updated randomly as I write them. Be expecting a LOT of trash shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: *throws page long fics at this site* Have some monkeybusiness, acheron, bloodorange (Scarlet/Roman) and seamonkeys.**

"Oh monkey boy, where do you think you're going?" Roman questioned. The faunus was attempting to get out of the bed, but Roman had wrapped a hand around his tail.

The blond let out a whimper at the feeling of his tail being grabbed. "I have class Roman. Contrary to popular belief I don't slack off all the time."

Roman stoked the tail with his thumb, "You don't attend Beacon kid, that lie doesn't work on me."

Sun sighed and turned back to look at Roman, "Okay fine, I'm trying to run. I shouldn't have come in the first place, you know I have issues with coming back all the time."

The elder sighed and sat up slightly, lying on his side with one arm propping him up. "If it bothered you that much you wouldn't come back so much."

He hated to admit it, but Roman was right. While Sun was a bit bothered that he kept coming back to the criminal, if he cared that much he would have stopped, yet here he was. Back with Roman once again. "I… I can't stick around Roman. Nep's gonna be looking for me soon, and if I'm gone all night he's gonna assume I slept with some hot chick… probably Blake."

Roman chuckled at the kid's excuse. "Well you certainly did sleep with someone, and that someone isn't done with you."

"But-" Sun started to object. However that was cut short when Roman's hand moved to stroke the base of his tail. Roman was sure that if Sun had been a cat and not a monkey he would be purring right about then. The effect that stroking his tail was always pleasing.

"You were saying?" Roman asked, smirking at the faunus.

Rather than speaking Sun moved back onto the bed, crawling on top of Roman. The blond suspected Roman knew exactly what stroking his tail did, and that's why he did it, but Sun couldn't find he cared. He curled his tail around Roman's thigh as he leaned down, pressing his lips against the ginger's.

Roman grinned when Sun returned to him. Whether he would admit it Sun was Roman's pet, and he'd been trained quite well. There was no debating this, it was simply a fact. While it was a rather enjoyable fact, it would certainly be nicer if the kid let go of his morals.

* * *

Neptune gave Roman a curious looks as he ran a hand over the older man's cheek. Normally it was smooth and always properly shaven. But today it wasn't. It looked like he hadn't shaved in several days. What had changed Neptune did not know, so naturally he would ask. "Why haven't you shaved?"

Roman chuckled, "Let's just say I'm in need of a new razor," he said. Truth be told there wasn't really a story behind it. He'd simply broken his when he dropped it a few days prior, but there's no reason to tell Neptune that.

There was a bit of hesitation as Neptune lowered his hand before Neptune asking, "Why?" He knew full well the thief could get into some weird situations, but what could he have possibly done to break a razor?

"It's not that weird honestly. You know how I use an old razor rather than one of the fancy electronic ones?" Roman asked. That much was true, but what he was about to say was a complete lie. It should warrant a reaction from the kid though, so it seemed like an amusing idea. Neptune nodded slowly, not sure where he was going with this explanation. "Well, I was mad and the animals were being lazy asses so I figured I'd have some fun with one of them. Although the only thing around with a blade was my razor and that one decided to put up a fight. Being cut to ribbons didn't seem appealing to him I guess. Needless to say, there was a fight and my razor was broken in the process."

As Roman explained Neptune's expression changed from confusion to anger. He had a problem with a number of things Roman had just said, starting with calling faunus animals. From there his frustration rose when Roman mentioned torturing one for fun. "How can you be so insensitive?" He asked, just about ready to force the man against a wall and beat the shit out of him.

The older man smirked at the obvious reaction. The kid's whole body language had changed. When the conversation started Neptune was relaxed. At this point the boy was fuming. His hands were clenched at his side, back ridged, every tell-tale sign that he was angry showed. "Easy kid, no morals. Never learned 'em remember?"

"You still have emotions! Morals or not you have a consciousness I know it!" He yelled, pointing a finger at Roman. Their relationship had never been good, but through it Neptune had seen enough of Roman that he knew the man could feel bad about things. It was never a matter of were his actions right or wrong, more a matter of how his actions impacted him. If something would have a bad impact on him, then it'd be trouble.

* * *

"Now you are not the normal trouble," Roman commented, looking at the teenager in front of him. Normally Roman ran into Red and her crew. Sometimes he'd run into the blue haired kid and the monkey, but this kid was new.

"Get used to disappointment." The teen said, idly adjusting the bandana around his neck.

Roman let his eyes trail over the teen, trying to figure out what he could about them just be observing. The first thing Roman noticed was the red hair covering their right eye, rather a lot like his own hair did. From there it was the tattoo on their face, then to the clothing they wore. He wondered briefly if the teen was simply a rather flat chested girl, or a guy who spent too much time working out his pecks, but shoved the thought from mind. It really didn't matter what gender they were, they were getting in the way. Finally his eyes rested on the whip in their hand. They were a hunter, or a hunter in training at least. "I never said I was disappointed. Just that you're not the usual trouble. It's always fun to mix things up a bit."

The teen huffed and crossed his arms, the whip still in hand as they did so. "Sounds like you're enjoying this."

"Well, I may be getting a new toy so yes, I am enjoying this. The question is, what's this toy's name?" Roman said, leaning on his cane slightly.

Again the teen huffed a him, "Wouldn't know. I don't expect you'll be getting a new toy."

Roman frowned at him. This kid was just looking for trouble wasn't he? "It seems we have a disagreement here. Because I fully expect you'll be my toy."

"Just what would you be doing with me?" the teen asked.

A smirk appeared on Roman's face, "Where's the fun in it if I tell you? It will be pleasurable I'll tell you that much. So tell me kid, what's your name?" He certainly had ideas, and for him they'd be pleasurable. For the kid, eh not so much.

The kid uncrossed their arms, idly fiddling with the whip in their hands. They were tempted to withhold their name longer but decided against it. "Scarlet. I'm assuming you're Roman Torchwick."

The man nodded. "You would be correct kid." Scarlet huh? It'd be fun to see if his blood was as red as his name suggested.

* * *

"You're kidding me! How have you never heard Fall Out Boy? They're the very definition of cool!" Sun fussed at his best friend.

Neptune shook his head, he'd heard of the band but he didn't think he'd ever actually heard their music. "Sorry man, never heard them."

Sun gaped at him, still in shock that Neptune had _never_ heard a band as amazing as Fall Out Boy. "Okay well they're in town this weekend and I'm getting us into that concert!"

The blue haired boy hesitated, "Umm, are we going to be sneaking in or paying our way in?" he asked. If this band was as good as Sun made them out to be the concert would be sold out by now. So the obvious choice was that Sun was planning to sneak them in. Honestly it wouldn't surprise him, but he didn't think a band could be that good.

The blond smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Nep, why would I ever pay for something?" Neptune sighed and dropped his head, he was right. Sun was going to sneak them in.

True to his word, Sun had managed to sneak them into the concert. It wasn't as hard as Neptune expected, but he wasn't real sure what to expect in the first place. By the time they got some nachos, by Sun's demand, and got into the auditorium they couldn't find a single place to sit. Sun didn't have a problem as it meant they'd get to stand close to the stage, but Neptune was a bit annoyed they'd be standing for so long.

As the lead singer introduced the band Neptune tried to follow along and remember names. In the end he still had to ask Sun their names, repeatedly. The only one that seemed to stick was Patrick Stump.

By the time the concert ended Neptune was hooked on them. On the way home he kept trying to sing, but failed due to not knowing the songs. Sun just laughed at him, "Nep shut up. At least until you learn the songs."

The blue haired boy grinned at his friend, slinging an arm loosely around Sun's shoulders. "Man you were right about these guys. They are amazing!"

The monkey just chuckled and leaned over, giving his friend a kiss on the cheek. "Of course I'm right."


	2. Chapter 2

This situation-relationship, I don't know, but this isn't something I expected to be part of. I figured if I did this with anyone it would be a beautiful girl like Weiss, or my best friend Sun… not Torchwick. But man, the guy is amazing. He knows exactly where to put his hands, how to move, when to tighten his grip or suck harder. Within seconds he has me begging for more, but he won't give it. Oh no, it's never that easy. To him I'm just a toy, I have to earn the privilege of release.

Although… there are times when he lets me take the lead. Those times are so different. He's normally dominate, but then he just lets go and lets me have my way with him. Then I'm the one holding him to a wall, grinding my hips against him. I didn't even think I had it in me to be so aggressive. You learn something new everyday.

The problem here is rather obvious: I'm fucking the enemy. This battle, over whatever, could be over if I opened my mouth and said I know where Roman is, but I can't do it. I don't know if it's because I don't want to admit I've betrayed my team, or because I'm scared of betraying Roman. Its bothering me. Just how badly have I messed up by getting involved with Roman?

Would my team forgive me if they learned about this? I know they love me, but I've shunned everything we were taught, just to get laid. What the fuck is wrong with me? I can't possibly say anything, but I can't stay silent either.

Gahh, this is gonna kill me. I keep going back to him, back to that feeling. Being pressed against a wall, his nails dragging down my chest and thighs as he kneels in front of me. His lips skillfully sucking on, everything from my neck to-yeah you get the picture. He's amazing and I can't leave that. As much as I tell myself I can find someone else, maybe Sun, it never convinces me. I mean, there's got to be advantages to that tail, but I just don't feel the same way about him as I do Roman.

I'm not even sure what I feel towards Roman. Is it lust? Love? I don't know! All I know is I can't lose him! He's a criminal that I should have stayed away from. Instead I let him draw me in and now I can't get away. I fell victim to his charm and now I… I might just love him. If this was purely lust I should be able to let go. But I can't. This is a mess, I'm a mess. I don't even know how he feels! Hell he probably doesn't even feel anything… I'm just his toy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Did someone say vampire au? Yes, yes someone did. Y'all probably hate be for ending where I do, but I'm not quite comfortable writing that. If I can ever get my friend (the one who said vampire AU in the first place) to write acheron he said he might write a continuation of one of my fics. As in writing the smutty bits. So it may happen, just not by me.**

The first instance I noticed, when looking back on this, was that Roman never eats garlic bread, garlic burgers, basically anything with garlic. Sucks to be him, garlic is amazing. But that's only slightly important. To the overall story, garlic doesn't matter much.

The second thing I noticed was his aversion to the sun. He always said he had a skin disease and that the sun will make it worse. Its a bit ridiculous, so I just brush it off with a joke about him being a vampire. At first he was rather startled, but soon laughed it off. It became a bit of a running joke. Roman the vampire, can't stand sunlight and for some reason he hates garlic.

So, seeing these things, has to make you wonder. How did I not know he was a vampire until now? Well I'm not very observant I guess. Its hard to miss the fangs digging into my neck though. Its a weird feeling, cause oww my skin is being punctured. But hell man, it somehow also feels amazing. Just having his lips on my neck was nice, this biting thing is so much better though.

Only downside is, we're in public. If I make any noise at all we will be found. A bathroom is only a temporary hiding place. Eventually someone will walk in. This means I have to keep quiet the whole time he's here, literally attacking my neck. Fucking hell, how did I even get into this mess? I've grown up a hunter, I've killed these things my who life. Yet here I am, one of them sucking my blood. In a non-violent situation.

Okay, lets stop the inner monologue and enjoy the fucking moment. Starting with, where the fuck his hand going? "Roman that's my waist what are you doing?" I asked.

He pulled away, slowly licking at the blood that dripped down my neck, "Just wanted to help you a bit," he said, his hand grabbing at me through the pants.

I let out a hiss before saying "I appreciate the offer, but not here."

He frowned, pulling his hand away. "But it's more exhilarating in public. In 100 years I've yet to find something quite like it."

A whine escaped my lips at the lost contact. On one hand, he was right. It was exhilarating, trying to stay quiet in the event that someone walked in. But I didn't wanna get kicked out for fucking in the bathroom. At this point, I'm not real sure if I can even clearly make a choice. "How much blood did you drink? Cause uh, I'm a bit light headed now."

He smirked and leaned forward, whispering in my ear. "Just enough to get you bothered."

"You could have done that anyways," I whined. I sure was whining a lot. Was it due to the blood loss or his teasing?

Roman started pressing kisses to my neck again. "Oh I know. It's just more fun this way. Your neck is so sensitive," he said before sucking on a particular spot.

I failed to control my response, as such my hips bucked against his and a gasp escaped my lips. Fuck it, fuck him. "Fuck you. Seriously, let's do it."

He grinned against my neck, "With pleasure."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I got bored the other day so I found a prompt on tumblr and wrote this. Didn't finish it til today. Enjoy Neptune being a prince and Roman being the thief turned knight. It's great what having a good bloodline can do for him.**

"As per rules of the tournament. I am granted one wish. I wish to marry your son."

The look on the king's face was comical to say the least. He was absolutely shocked by such a request. "I- I think not! This is not a kingdom in which I accept men marrying men!" he stammered out. "Even if I did, you barely know the lad!"

Roman sighed and leaned his weight on his cane. "Actually I know him better than you think your highness."

Behind the king, the man in question Prince Neptune, was blushing rather vividly. The king turned and looked at Neptune, "What does he mean? Talk to me boy what does he mean?"

The prince looked at the floor, quietly saying "It's nothing father. Just a little fling. I swear."

From the ground where Roman was, having to look up at the king was tiring, but he'd deal with it. Although that was mostly for the view of the prince. He gave a fake look of hurt, "My prince you hurt me with your words."

The king glanced back at Roman before looking at his son, "What is your relationship with this man?" he asked sternly.

Neptune sighed and looked up at his father. "Let's just say we're a bit friendlier than you'd like."

The king's face changed to a look of disappointment. "Son, I thought I'd raised you better than that. You're a prince and you're to marry a princess."

For a moment Neptune said nothing, nor moved a muscle. Slowly however he shook his head. "No father, you know the rules of the tournament, anything the winner wishes is his. In this situation the winner wishes for me to be his. As the king you cannot deny something you promised."

Once again the king's face turned to shock. First a man had asked for his son's hand in marriage, now that very same son dared to speak back to him? This was ridiculous! "Son for the last time you will not be marrying this man!"

"Well I'm certainly not marrying some woman you pick for me! I've dreaded that since I figured out I wasn't interested in them!" Neptune argued, nearly yelling at his father. For what felt like an eternity no one moved, no one even seemed to be breathing. Right before the king spoke Neptune turned and stormed off; ignoring the stares he got from spectators.

The king turned back towards Roman but before he could say anything Roman bowed, "I understand. I'll leave now and you'll never see me again," He said, promptly leaving.

He knew exactly where to go. Cliché as it sounded there was a place that Neptune had told him to meet at, should something like this happen. It was an old cabin that Neptune had found as a child. Deep in the forest where few would find it, the prince had only found it when he got lost. But it became a safe haven for Roman and Neptune. A place where the public wouldn't see them and Neptune could be simply a man and not a prince.

Roman arrived shortly before Neptune, not having had to deal with the hustle and bustle of a castle and paparazzi. The moment Neptune walked in the door Roman stood and walked over and pulled the prince into a hug. He ran a hand through the blue strands of Neptune's hair. "Hey listen, we'll be okay."

Neptune shook his head, "No we won't. My father removed my claim to the throne. I can't change the rules anymore," he said, burying his face in Roman's neck.

"Then we'll leave the kingdom. We can go to Vacuo or Vale. If your father cares so little about you we don't have to stay here," Roman said, running a hand up and down Neptune's back.

The blue haired boy pulled away slightly, just enough to look at Roman's face. For several minutes he just stared, not sure how to put his thoughts to words. He didn't want to leave Mistral, it was his home. All his friends were there, he couldn't just leave them. No matter how much he cared for Roman, he couldn't abandon his friends. "But my friends care about me. When I left Sun, Scarlet and Sage tried to stop me from running. They still care about me, even if my father doesn't."

Roman sighed, moving a gloved hand to hold the prince's face. "Well then what do you want to do my lord?" he asked. Honestly he kind of hated how far he was willing to go for the kid, but he wouldn't have asked to marry Neptune if he wasn't sure about it. Roman wasn't used to letting his emotions be seen, so this whole situation was taking a bit of a toll on him.

Neptune glanced around the cabin. It was small, only having three rooms, but it was nice. It could easily house the two of them. But would living in a cabin in the woods really be okay? Neither of them were used to such a lifestyle. Roman could make it work; being a knight he'd gone out on many quests that required staying in the woods. But Neptune couldn't say the same. He was a prince, he was used to others doing things for him. "I don't know. We could stay here, in this cabin, but you'd be taking care of me constantly. I can't do that to you."

"I'm a knight; it's my job to take care of you my prince. Even if it wasn't my job I would still do it," Roman said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Neptune's forehead.

The prince sighed, leaning into his touch. "I'm not sure you can call me a prince anymore. With no claim to the throne I'm not different than you."

Roman shook his head, "You'll always be a prince to me."

"You've gone soft Roman," Neptune commented. Normally the older man was full of sass and witty remarks, but he did know how to be serious. Being a knight Roman had to know when to be serious. Neptune however did wonder how he got such a position. When they met Roman was a thief, and a well-known one at that. But then as soon as he mentioned being of noble birth the king's judgement changed. Neptune suspected his father was regretting that about now.

The older man chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on Neptune's lips, "You made me this way. From the moment I met you I knew I was doomed to becoming a sappy old man."

Neptune chuckled; glad the man's usual wit was back. Somehow seeing him be gentle was out of character for him. "Oh please, I had to chase you down. Your first thought when you saw the prince was 'Shit I should run!' There's no way you knew so quickly that this would happen."

Roman smirked. "Okay you're right. My first thought was to run. I was a thief what did you expect?" he said before leaning forward to whisper in Neptune's ear, "I will admit, the sight of you standing over me when you caught me was quite a nice view."

The prince blushed, burying his face against Roman's neck again. "Shut up."

"Oh and why would I do that? It really was nice. You were breathing hard from chasing me, your hair messy from the wind and that cape of yours hanging off your shoulders. It truly was beautiful," Roman teased, pressing a kiss to Neptune's neck.

Neptune squirmed a bit when he figured out what Roman was trying to do. He wasn't against it, but it didn't seem like an appropriate time for such a thing. "Roman, is now _really _the time for this?" he asked, almost whining.

Roman pulled back, just enough to grab Neptune's face and turn it towards his own face. "If you don't want to we won't, but I figured you wouldn't mind a distraction." Somehow his words were suggestive and comforting at the same time.

For a moment the prince debated the proposition. A distraction certainly would be nice, even if it was only for a little while. "We still have to figure out what we're doing in the long run," he said. It wasn't a denial to Roman's suggestion, but it was nagging on his mind.

He used both hands to gently hold Neptune's face, "Listen to me my lord, we will get this sorted. If it comes down to it I'm sure your friends are loyal enough to come with us should we have to leave Mistral. Until then, relax. It's not like you're in a hurry to be anywhere."

Neptune sighed, forcing himself to relax. "You're right," he said, leaning into Roman's touch. He leaned forward, connecting his lips with Roman's. His friends would listen when he figured out what he wanted, until then they would wait. Because for now Neptune needed the distraction Roman was offering.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Well, this happened. Have a Tokyo Ghoul au because I live for ghoul!Roman biting Neptune.**

Neptune's day had started normally, until Sun took him to meet a friend. Last time Sun introduced him to friends it went great, a bit awkward but in the end it was good. This time...it was rather different. For starters it was one man, rather than a group of women. Next difference, this man actually took interest in Neptune. Quite frankly, he wasn't sure how to react to that. He was flattered, and yes Neptune was a bit interested in this guy, but they had only just met. Anything could happen. Now, the biggest difference would be that this man is a ghoul. Something Neptune didn't learn until he was cornered by the man.

Neptune gulped loudly, eyes flickering between where Sun was lying unconscious on the ground, and the ginger haired ghoul approaching him. This was bad. Very very bad, and Neptune knew it. Ghouls were dangerous, they were monsters with no emotion, and their favorite food just happened to be humans.

Roman grinned at the blue haired boy, "Y'know kid, I really have had fun today. That foolish friend of yours is way too friendly. He's introduced me to so many meals, and never figures out why they all go missing after that. Its the only reason he's still around."

"Stay away from Sun," Neptune growled. He sounded a lot braver than he felt. In reality he was scared shitless, but cowering would do nothing. Maybe if he could stay alive long enough someone would come help, or Sun would wake up. If Sun woke up he could run for help. Somehow he doubted either would happen. Between Sun's love of exploring abandoned buildings and how hard Roman had hit him, things weren't looking too good.

The ginger chuckled, slowly stopping in front of Neptune. He was just close enough for it to be bothersome, of course any ghoul being nearby would make Neptune freak out. Having one close enough to touch him... that was just terrifying. "I will. Like I said, he has a purpose. Now you on the other hand, you are just another meal."

"Why can't you ghouls just die?" Neptune asked. It was supposed to sound harsh, and given the question it did. But it wasn't as harsh as Neptune had wanted. It sounded a bit more curious than anything.

Roman sighed, the grin falling from his face. The kid just HAD to ask something like that didn't he? "Because we're not so different from humans. Our bodies are different but we can still feel everything you humans feel."

Hearing that flipped Neptune's world. The media always played ghouls off as brainless monsters. But if he'd learned anything that day, the media was wrong. He knew the media was wrong about other things, but to actually see firsthand how wrong they were about ghouls...that was something else. "But, if you actually care, why are you trying to eat me? You're not making any sense. You flirt all day, then now you want to eat me?"

Again the ginger let out a sigh. "Normally I'm just trying to figure out if someone would make a good meal, scent is a good indicator. Human or ghoul you can't deny that, and flirting is a good way to get close. But today was different. I actually do like you. I wasn't planning on killing you. I just want a taste," he explained, slowly moving forward.

Neptune paused "Uhh..." He wasn't really sure how to respond to that. The flirting had been honest, and him trying to smell Neptune. The ghoul actually LIKES him, and he's showing mercy? If mercy can be counted as 'just wanting a taste.' Neptune ran a hand through his hair, before talking again. "I...I'm not sure if I should be flattered or disturbed."

"I'd recommend flattered. Most ghouls around here wouldn't give you a chance to talk. That bitch Cinder is one of the worst. Fucking gourmets go through all that showy crap just to gobble down a meal. The hunt is so much more fun," Roman said.

The kid noticed Roman getting closer and ran a hand through his hair again. Between the description Roman was giving and the back against Neptune's wall he was getting rather claustrophobic. "Right, because flirting is totally hunting."

The ginger chuckled, halting a few inches away from Neptune. "Well isn't that what it's considered when you boys are out looking for dates? You're hunting for a girl?"

"Or a guy! Don't discriminate! You were the one flirting with me all day," Neptune exclaimed before trying to shrink away, realizing just how close the man had gotten.

Roman put a hand on either side of Neptune, trapping him where he was. "Alright, hunting for a date then. But, for me the hunt is over," Roman said, carefully studying the kid's face. "I've got my prey right where I want him."

Neptune gulped, looking anywhere but at Roman. If he didn't know Roman was a ghoul he'd probably enjoy being this close to him. But knowing the man wanted to eat him, or taste him anyways, kind of killed any conscious interest in the situation. "C-could you maybe not call me prey? That's really freaky."

A chuckle escaped Roman's lips before he spoke again. "But its what you are," he said, moving one hand to trail along Neptune's jaw. "You're my prey, just waiting for me to take a bite out of you."

He whimpered slightly, feeling the gloved hand on his jaw. Neptune just wished he could say he was whimpering in fear. But no-despite Roman being a ghoul he was still attracted to the man, and maybe Neptune was a masochist. A fact he didn't want to admit in general, in this situation he really didn't want to admit it. "Roman, please don't...tease me," Neptune asked, almost begging.

That sentence hadn't gone where Neptune wanted it to, nor was that what Roman had expected to hear. The man smirked leaning forward and whispering into the boy's ear, "Then what do you want?"

Again Neptune whimpered, biting his lip for a moment before saying, "I don't care, just don't tease me," he fussed. Did Sun tell Roman his weaknesses ahead of time? Because he sure was hitting all of them. Masochistic nature, sensitive ears, degrading, only thing he hadn't touched was his thighs.

Roman smirked, grabbing at Neptune's jacket. "If you don't mind," he started talking as he pulled off the jacket, "since I only want a taste I planned on taking a bite off your shoulder. But of course that means this jacket, and the shirt, need to be removed."

Neptune nodded, letting Roman discard the jacket, throwing it towards Sun. He pulled his tie loose and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, allowing it to be pushed away from his shoulder. He was rethinking his hope that Sun would wake up. At this point, he'd rather Sun didn't wake up just yet. "So uhm...how much is this gonna hurt?" He asked hesitantly.

The ginger leaned towards the exposed shoulder, inhaling Neptune's scent. "How should I know? I'm not the one being bitten. All I know is it hurts," he said, pressing his lips against the skin.

A shiver ran down Neptune's spine when he felt the lips brush his skin. "Right, well are you gonna do this or not?" He asked, trying to prepare himself for the inevitable pain. How he'd ended up asking for this after nearly trying to run from Roman he wasn't sure. But at this point he couldn't run, so he didn't see what difference it made.

Roman grinned for a moment before biting into Neptune's flesh. As expected the kid tasted great. Roman never understood why humans said blood tastes metallic. Maybe that's just a difference in their tastes though, because to Roman the kid's blood tasted sweet. He ripped off the skin with his teeth, chewing slowly to savor the taste. Once he swallowed he returned his lips to Neptune's skin, slowly licking up the blood that was dripping. The whole while he'd been eating Neptune had been letting out all sorts of whimpers and yelps.

When Roman finally pulled away, he pulled his scarf off his neck and pressed it against the wound on Neptune's shoulder. He hated to dirty his scarf like that, but he didn't want to risk the kid losing too much blood. "Hold that on there, I'm going to go see if your friend will wake up," Roman said.

Neptune nodded grabbing the scarf and holding it down, though he was staring at the ceiling. Apparently it was the most interesting thing to look at. Seeing that was in Neptune's hand he turned to look at Sun, who he expected to still be on the ground. Instead the kid was sitting upright, staring at Roman and Neptune in shock. "Well, I guess I won't be waking you up then," Roman commented.

At the comment Neptune pulled his head off the wall, looking down at Sun. "Uhh how much of that did you see?" he asked, trying to even his voice. He was still in pain, and still very aroused so he wasn't sure how clearly he could think at that time.

The blond stood slowly, grabbing the jacket that had been thrown at him as he did so. "Ever since you threw this at me," he said, holding up the jacket.

Neptune's face paled when he realized just how much Sun had seen, and heard. Roman on the other hand chuckled, idly crossing his arms over his chest. "What and you didn't say anything?"

"What was I supposed to say? Ghoul or not Nep seemed to be enjoying himself. Disturbing as it was, if he's enjoying it so be it," Sun said. It was clear he was disgusted by the thought of Roman eating Neptune, but he did seem to respect that Neptune was into some pretty… kinky things.

Roman nodded, "Fair enough. But let's get the kid to a hospital shall we? I'd rather he didn't bleed out."

Sun nodded, rushing over to Neptune at that point. He was still confused as to _why_ Roman hadn't killed Neptune, but that could be figured out later. Right now Sun was focused on getting Neptune to help. He really didn't need to worry so much, the wound was bloody but Neptune wasn't hurt that badly. Regardless he was in a hurry to get Neptune out of there. The whole time Sun was helping Neptune Roman remained where he was, silently watching. Just before leaving with Neptune Sun paused and looked at Roman, "If you touch him again I will report you to the CCG."

The ginger gave a nod, "I swear I won't do anything to him," he said, pausing for a moment and shifting his gaze to the blue haired boy, "unless of course he comes to me." At that comment Neptune blushed, not that he hadn't been blushing from the whole situation. Sun just glared at Roman before leaving with Neptune. After he was sure the duo was gone Roman voiced his thoughts. "Oh he'll be back. The kid enjoyed that far too much to stay away," he mused.


End file.
